It’s just a Valentine
by ReveredMage
Summary: It's the day before Valentine's Day in Werites Beacon. Everybody’s frantic for the upcoming day. Will they be ready in time?
1. Chapter 1

It's just a Valentine

Note: Happy Valentine's Day

------------------ 

It was the day before Valentines Day. The people of Werites Beacon were running about in an excited frenzy, as they were coming up with ideas to impress their loved ones. Everyone one was searching for the 'perfect gifts', and all the while, trying to find the perfect romantic sites. Norma, being her cocky and enthusiastic self, was busy making many different cards for all of her friends and just about everyone else she could think of.

"...and one for Red, and one for G-girl, and one for the Scallops...Hey! Do you think that I should send one to So-So? Oh, I can't forget about Vaclav and the terrors either!"

Sighing deeply, and shifting uncomfortably, Jay answered, "Norma, if you plan on giving out those cards, by all means, just avoid giving them to our enemies."

"Oh, you're no fun JJ!" Norma teased, as she jumped to her feet, "G-girl! Bring more glitter, and don't forget the paper either!"

Smiling sweetly, Grune wandered over with large amounts of art supplies in her hands. Bending down, she placed the materials on the floor in front of Norma. Moses, who was standing behind her at the time, was smiling to himself. Turning to face Jay, he grinned, "Man, does that girl have a nice—"

"Moses, I think you need to step outside now," Jay cut him off.

"Oh, ya just don like me lookin' at people other than yer self."

Widening his eyes, and then narrowing them in annoyance, Jay groaned, "You really are stupid," as he ducked Moses' arm, who was trying to whack his head.

"We're going to have a rather eventful valentines day this year, I can just feel it," Senel sighed to himself, while shaking his head.

"Well, it should be. I've invited some if the Ferines to have lunch with us," Shirley smiled meekly.

"Who exactly did you invite?" Senel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Only Maurits and Thyra."

"Oh! That's who I forgot to make a card for!" Norma snapped her face up quickly, as lace and ribbons flew from her hair, "G-girl! Hand me the blue paper!"

"Blue paper, check!" Grune handed Norma several verities of the blue paper.

"Ribbons and lace!" Norma stretched out her free hand.

"Check!" Grune passed Norma the box full of very colorful strands of fabric.

Smiling to her self, Norma cried out in triumph, "There! I've almost finished all of my Valentines! Once I'm done, all I have left is to send them to everybody, and I'm all set. G-Girl, be sure to meet me at the inn by 7 o'clock sharp tonight!"

"Oh, are we going to have a party?" Grune asked, tilting her head to the side, and clasping her hands together in excitement.

"Sure, we can call it that. It'll be called, 'G-Girls and Norma's bundle of fun!"

From where she was standing, Chloe sighed. How could those two be so happy, when they had no one special to spend the following day with? "Coolidge will probably spend the day with Shirley..." she muttered under her breath.

"Hey C," Norma waved her hands.

"Yeah?" Chloe looked up.

"Why don't you help me and G-Girl tonight?" Norma said, as she waved the cards around.

"Oh, sure. But, I was planning to spend the night with Elsa," Chloe replied.

"Oh, she can help us too. The more, the merrier!"

"Oh, sure. I'll tell her later," Chloe agreed.

Looking up from the book he was reading, Will sighed, "Any second now, Harriet's going to—"

"Dad! Are you hungry? I can make you and your friends some lunch again," Harriet's voice came from upstairs, and gradually got louder, as she bounced down the stairs.

"Oh no...Not this again..." Jay moaned, as he tried to suppress a sigh.

Closing his book, Will faintly smiled, "Sure. You can make us some lunch," and turned to Jay, "I'm afraid you will have to eat some of her food. Remember what happened last time you rejected her food?"

His face becoming paler than thought possible, Jay gulped, and took an involuntary step back.

The other day, he had refused Harriet's food. Not only had Harriet lost her temper, but both Norma and Moses joined in with all of the commotion. Not only had the two provoked Harriet, but, they had also held Jay down, while Harriet force fed him her deathly food.

Shaking his head to clear away the unwanted memories, Jay sighed, "Then the only thing left for me left to do is leave. If you need me, I'll be around town," Jay said, as he quickly and quietly exited Will's house.

"Where does he think he's goin'?" Moses asked, as he turned to follow Jay out the door. But, as he reached it, Will reached out, and yanked Moses back into the living room, 'Hey! What do ya think yer doin'?"

"Moses, you don't need to follow Jay everywhere. You're not him dog," Will sighed, as he forced Moses into a nearby chair.

"I'm no dog!" Moses cried in disdain, "If I were a god, I'd follow Jay everywhere. Includin' sleepin' on his bed, and watchin' him eat, and—"

Raising his hand for silence, Will shook his head. But, before he could say anything more, Harriet burst into the room.

"Dad! I'm going to make you some of my special surprise valentine lunch!" Harriet cried, as she bounded across the room, carrying armfuls of food, "Hey, Chloe! Let me borrow that!" She cried out happily, as she took Chloe's sword from her scabbard.

"Hey! I don't think that you should be playing with that..." Chloe exclaimed from where she was standing.

With a wide grin, Harriet ran to the table, and started cutting the slices of bread into heart shapes with Chloe's sword. She then proceeded to do this to everything else that she had brought to her. First, she took a tube of whipped cream, and put a rather thick layer between the bread slices. Next, she took salt, pepper and some curry, and created a layer of that. She then took out a slice of ham, and cut that into a heart shape. Slamming the meat in place, she crushed the pieces of the bread together.

"Okay, now, I know that if I want to live, I need to get out of here," Senel gasped, as he stared at what Harriet called food with fright in his eyes.

Looking up, with a glint of amusement in her eyes, Harriet smiled, "You can have the first serving of food, Senel."

"Oh, n-no that's okay! I'm sure that you dad would just _love_ to have the first serving," Senel said nervously, as he nudged Will's leg with his foot.

Noticing Senel prodding him, Will sighed, "Fine. Harriet, bring the food over here."

Smiling, Harriet replied, "Sure, as soon as I finished everyone else's lunch," and then she repeated making the other sandwiches, with slightly different ingredients, until she had eight, almost identical, lunches on a plate in front of her.

"Great, now it's only a matter of moments before I die," Senel groaned.

Smiling impishly, Harriet ran up to Senel, and the forced the food into his hands, "Enjoy!" She called out.

"Uh, I really don't want this..."

"Too. Bad!" Harriet said, as she put the plate down. Then without warning, she took the food from the plate, and knocked Senel to the floor...

------------------ 

As he walked around Werites Beacon, Jay paused a moment. Did he really have to leave like that? Even though he preferred to avoid Harriet's cooking, he really liked being around everyone.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I quite enjoy myself when I'm with everyone. Maybe I should head back..." Jay said to himself, as he stopped, and turned his head to look back at Will's house. He only had to take a few steps to get back there...

"Ah. The price is so very high too," Jay mused to himself, while shrugging and shaking his head, "Go back and face death...yet, obtain an enormous happiness to be around my friends," Jay smiled to himself. A short time ago, the only ones who were his friends were the Oresoren.

But now, ever since he had joined up with Senel's group, he had built a solid friendship with them all, "Even the bandit found a way into my heart," Jay smiled pleasantly, "Well, I might as well head back. Why be alone, when I have so many friends?"

Turning around fully, Jay started walking back to Will's house.

------------------ 

Placing his fingers on the door knob delicately, Jay smiled to himself once again. From within the house, he could hear shouts from everyone. Taking a breath, he wandered inside, and froze, raising an eyebrow.

Senel was sitting on his knees, with his both of his hands trying to detach Harriet from him. Harriet was leaning over Senel's back, had one of her arms wrapped around his neck, and with the other, she was trying to force a sandwich into Senel's mouth. She was yelling at him for being so inconsiderate and selfish for not wanting to even try her cooking. And Senel was yelling back that he wasn't being unkind in anyway; that he just wasn't hungry.

Both Norma and Grune had stopped making cards, and were cheering Harriet on, "Go Hattie go! You can do it! Show him whose boss!" Norma cried out.

"Senel can do anything," Grune said in her calm, happy voice.

"Senel, show her the man that ya are!" Moses called from beside Norma.

"Oh! Harriet, remember Senel would never hurt a little girl! Use that to your advantage!" Chloe yelled.

From where she was, Shirley waved her arms around, and added, "You won't let someone who is half you age and size beat you, will you?"

"Kids these days. So full of energy," Will sighed, as he gave up trying to read his book and, and simply watched the fight.

"Ugh! This does not make this any easier!" Senel gasped as Harriet took a firm hold of his jaw with one of her hands.

Watching with wide eyes, Jay couldn't contain his mirth any longer. Before he realized it, he had burst out laughing, and was soon doubled over from it.

Everyone stopped and stared. Senel, taking that chance, slipped out from Harriet's grasp. Running over to the Will, Senel stood behind him. Then, he turned his gaze over to Jay, who was still laughing.

"Hey JJ, did you hurt yourself or something?" Norma asked, as she cocked her head to the side, "You almost never smile, let alone laugh like this."

"Ah, yer worryin' too much bubbles. He's still a kid. Gotta let loose once a while," Moses grinned, as he answered Norma's question.

Attempting to stand upright, Jay brought his head up to look at everyone. But, it was not long before they, too, had joined in on his laughter.

------------------ 

Once everyone had finally settled down, it was well into the afternoon. Norma and Grune had both returned to making Valentines.

"G-Girl! We're running low on paper. And glue too!" Norma said, as she waved around the empty basket.

"I'll go find some more then," Grune smiled, "Charge!"

Jay, who was seated by the window, inched over to where Norma was sitting. Reaching out, he plucked out a piece of red paper and a marker.

"Hmm? What are you doing JJ?" Norma asked in question, as she watched Jay remove the cap on the marker.

"What does it look like?" Jay responded, as he started writing something on the paper.

A smile soon spread across Norma's face, "Oh, have you decided that you're not as high above us as you claimed?"

Sighing, Jay groaned, "I am human."

"I know, I know. It's just so...odd to see you so happy."

Looking back at the card, Jay reached out and took some of the lace in front of Norma.

"So, who is the lucky person to get this from you?" Norm questioned.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Jay simply replied.

"Ohh! You're no fun JJ. It's not like I'll tell anyone."

Holding in his laughter, Jay said, "Knowing you, the whole town will know in less than an hour."

"Hey!" Norma cried out loudly, as she made an attempt to grab the card from Jay.

Quickly jumping to his feet, Jay put the Valentine in his pocket, and walked calmly toward the door.

"Come on! At least let me have a look!" Norma cried, and was about to get up, when Grune came back, with her arms full of paper and ribbons, "Oh, thanks G-Girl! Now, back to work!"

"Oh, this is fun!" Grune sighed happily, as she pulled some art materials toward her.

------------------ 


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

It was mid afternoon, and Senel was at the bakery, picking up some food for Will.

"Why the hell do I always get stuck doing this?" Senel sighed, as he gathered the food in the brown paper bags. Paying the bill, he turned and left the building.

Walking out, he was startled to see Norma run by, with a big paper bag, filled to the top with what looked like red and white material. Noticing Senel, she stopped and waved, "Oh Senny! We can walk back to Teach's house together! Come on!"

"Well...okay. But only because I'm already heading that way."

"Oh, you're the best Senny!" Norma cried, as she smiled.

"Uh..." Senel blinked.

Laughing, Norma gingerly leaned in and whispered, "So, who are you going to spend tomorrow with? Shirl or C?"

"What kind of a question is that?!" Senel cried, as he quickened his pace to get away from Norma.

"Oohh! Come on Senny! You can tell me!" Norma whined, as she ran to keep up with Senel.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Senny!!" Norma pleaded.

Turning to glare at Norma, Senel said, "Why does it matter to you? It's not like it will change anything."

Her grin turning evil, Norma replied, "Sooo, you are going out with one of them then?"

"Why does it matter so much to you?" Senel shrugged Norma off.

"Just tell me who!" Norma continued to pout.

"Listen. You can do this all day or you can just wait for tomorrow to come for once in your life," Senel called from way ahead of Norma.

"Oohh! Fine. But don't except a valentine from me!" Norma stormed after Senel.

----------------------

Entering Will's house, both Senel and Norma were greeted by Harriet.

"Hey guys!" she smiled cheerfully.

"Hi," Senel nodded, as he made his way toward the kitchen.

"Hiya Hattie!" Norma smiled, as she patted Harriet on the head.

"Your friends are waiting for you inside," she replied.

"Okay, thanks Hattie!" Norma giggled, as she made her way into the living room, followed by Harriet, who then went over to the kitchen to help Senel to put away the food.

"Hello Norma," Grune waved from where she was making cards.

"Hiya G-Girl!" Norma waved, as she set down the bag that she was carrying, "Oooh! Are you almost done the cards for Vaclav, the terrors, and So-so?"

Nodding, Grune held up five cards, each slightly different than the other, "I hope that they like them."

"Oh, I'm sure they will!" Norma said gleefully, "Hey C! Are you and Elsa ready for tonight?"

"I'm ready when you are," Chloe nodded.

"Thank you for inviting me," Elsa smiled from her seat.

"No problem! It's always fun with Norma and the fun bunch!"

"Oh, that's always true," Grune said in agreement, as she placed all of the Valentine Card's in a neat pile.

Looking around at all of her friends in the room, Norma grinned, "So, I bet you all want to know what's in the bag, huh? Well, wait no longer!"

Reaching her hand into the bag, Norma pulled out one of the four costumes.

The first one was a white bear, with little red wings sticking out of the back, and a sliver halo above its head, "This first one is for...Elsa!" Norma waved around the costume, as she passed it to Elsa.

"Oh, thank you Norma," she replied in delight.

"Okay! On to the next costume!" Norma reached into the bag a second time. This time, she pulled out the costume of a sheep. It had golden fur, and a red collar, "This one is for...C! Here you go!"

Stretching out her arms, Chloe took hold of the costume, "Thanks."

Reaching into the bag yet another time, Norma pulled out a kitten costume. It looked a lot like Elsa's, but instead of having a halo, it had a bow and arrow.

"G-Girl, this one's for you!" Norma tossed Grune the outfit.

"Oh, it looks like we're going to have a lot of fun," she murmured to herself dreamily.

"And, last but not least, my costume!" Norma called, as she pulled out the final get up, "What better to dress up as, than the goddess of love!" Complete with hair clips, Norma's costume had a sparkling pink dress that ended at mid thigh along with white, thigh high boots to match.

Watching the reactions of her friends, Norma was pleased to see that they all seemed happy with the special outfits that she had bought for them, "And the fun doesn't end there! I also have a little turn for us to sing as we go along tonight!"

Looking up sharply, Chloe said in astonishment, "I'd like to and all, but I'm afraid that I don't sing..."

"Oh, C! You have to sing! It won't be the same with out you!"

"It depends really..." Chloe started, but stopped, as Norma pulled out a piece of paper.

Clearing her throat, Norma began, "The song is quite simple really! Well, instead of talking about it, I'll just sing it.

Looking up from where they were sorting the groceries, Senel quickly said, "I think that I hear Will calling..." and moved toward the front door in a quick walk.

"Me too! See you guys later!" Harriet added quickly.

"Hmm, what's up with them...? They went out the front door...and Teach's not even home...Oh well." Norma shrugged, as she turned back towards her paper, "Now, we need to get this song perfect, as we're going to be singing it all night," taking in a deep breath, Norma began, " '_Oh what do we hear? What do we hear? Are those cries? But, what kind of cries? Oh my! People are sad and lonely! Well, have no fear! Have no fear! Norma and the fun bunch are here! Here to give some love. To give some hope, and give some smiles! It might be a while, before we see you smile! But we don't care! We'll do it again and again! Again and again!_' So, what do you guys think? Pretty nifty, huh? I wrote this while I was picking up our costumes. I personally think that it is a master piece. Oh! It might even win an award!"

"Oh, I liked it a lot," Grune said, as she smiled.

"I liked it too," Elsa agreed.

"How about you C?"

"What if someone hears us singing that?" Chloe asked, as she looked down at her feet, _"Oh this is just great. The song is terrible. How am I meant to tell Norma that?"_

"Don't worry about that. They'll all be asleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"I'm holding you to this then," Chloe nodded, _"Great, why did I agree to this?" _

Nodding happily, Norma said, "Remember, we meet at the inn, at 7 o'clock sharp! But for now, we practice the song, and decide what sections of town our groups will go to. Me and G-girl will be one group, while C and Elsa will be the other."

Giving a content sigh, the small group of four began making their plans for that night.

----------------------

Stepping into the duct, Jay warped back the to Werites beacon. He was just coming back from having lunch with the Oresoren.

As he walked along the path, Jay decided to avoid Will's house, for he feared that Harriet would try to feed him some of her cooking, "I'd rather not lose my lunch," he smiled faintly to himself, as he walked by Will's house quickly.

So, instead, Jay decided to head over to Senel's house. It was usually deserted, and no one was ever around, unless Senel invited everyone over.

Walking up to the house, Jay stopped, as he heard water splashing from the river, "Is Senel washing his clothes, or...?" he asked himself, as he walked around the edge of the house.

Inching toward the river, Jay took in a sudden breath of air. It was not Senel who was by the river. It was Moses.

"What is that bandit doing?" Jay muttered to himself, as he took a few steps forward. Looking up at Moses, Jay staggered and fell as he had lost his balance, which in turn, caused his body to slide down the muddy river bank.

Looking up, Moses grinned wildly from where he was standing in the river, "Jay! What are ya doin' 'ere?"

Pushing himself to his feet, Jay groaned, "Moses, put some pants on, or at least try to cover your self. Just who do you think you are anyways, washing in the river like that?" Jay added, as he shook his head.

Placing his hands on his hips, Moses grinned, "Jay, why don't ya come over 'ere and wash up?"

Widening his eyes, Jay quickly averted his eyes away from Moses, who had absolutely nothing on.

"No thank you. Unlike you, I don't want the whole town to see me naked."

Upon hearing splashing, Jay jumped back a few feet, as he saw Moses coming towards him.

"Come on Jay. It's not like anybodies gonna see ya," Moses said, as he stopped to pull on his pants, and then made his way toward Jay again.

"No. Unlike you I do not wash in the open. But, thanks to you, I need to wash. Had you not been making so much noise in the river, I would not have slipped and covered myself in mud," Jay groaned in annoyance, narrowing his eyes.

"Ya sure 'bout that? Ya seemed pretty glad to have a reason to come over," Moses pointed out.

"Just shut up Moses," Jay sighed, as he made his way back up the small hill.

Grabbing his gear and hauling it over his back, Moses made his way after Jay, who was now out of sight.

Smiling, Moses grinned to himself, "Say, this gives me an idea..."


	3. Chapter 3

----------------------

_Note: This is a Moses/Jay chapter; so, if you don't like that kind of stuff, you can press the back button now. Oh yeah, this is the first time I've ever written this kind of stuff, so it might be a little off. _

----------------------

Yanking open the door to Will's house, Jay quickly slipped in, hoping that no one would see him.

But, sadly for him, Norma, Grune, Elsa and Chloe were still sitting in the room.

Quickening his pace, Jay looked at the small group for a moment, before walking down towards the bathroom.

"Gee, I what's his problem?" Jay heard Norma ask Chloe, who gave a small laugh in return.

"Norma, I still have yet to tell my father our plans for tonight. Would you guys mind coming with me?" Elsa asked.

"Of course!" Norma answered.

Slamming the door behind them, Jay heard Norma's loud voice echo, until it gradually grew softer and softer.

Shaking his head, Jay slowly closed the door, and turned the lock, only to find that it refused to turn, "Oh, this is just great..." he muttered under his breath.

Walking towards the shower, Jay removed the bands that help his hair in place. Letting it fall, his fine hair gently brushed his shoulders. Jay placed the bands neatly on the floor.

Looking down at his mud covered jacket, Jay let out a sigh, "I'll have to wash this too."

Turning the tap, Jay watched as the water came out of the shower head. Letting it get to a moderate temperature, Jay turned around, and pulled off his Jacket.

Letting out another sigh, Jay held it under the running water, as he rubbed his jacket to clean the mud off, "Why does that stupid bandit always seem to bring me misfortune?"

Shaking it out, Jay placed it on the floor, in a ray of sunlight to dry, "I'll just have to hope the mud came out."

Tugging off his shoes, and then his socks, Jay set those on the floor too. Eyeing the door, Jay slowly took off the remainder of his clothes, and quickly made his way over to the shower.

Once in, Jay pulled the curtain shut. He closed his eyes as the hot water splashed over his ivory skin. Taking a bar of soap, Jay began rubbing off the mud that clung to the side of his face, "How did I manage to fall?" Of course, the answer was clear to Jay. He had been shocked to see Moses, and even more so when he saw that Moses was wearing nothing.

"What has this bandit done to me?" Jay asked himself softly, "Every time I think of him...I get this odd feeling. Why does it have to come from his of all people?"

Upon speaking those words, Jay heard the door softly creak open.

"_Crap."_

Reaching out from the shower curtains, Jay quickly grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around his body. Turning off the water, Jay jumped back when Moses threw open the curtains.

"Why, hello there Jay!" he grinned.

"Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jay asked, as he staggered back a bit. Grasping the towel around his chest, Jay backed up, and quickly stepped out of the tub.

"I'm just returnin' the favor," Moses answered.

"For what? Just get out of here!" Jay cried, as his face turned a shade of red.

"Well, ya got to see me washin', so I get to see ya washin. It's only fair" Moses grinned.

Stepping back further, Jay shook his head, "Moses, that doesn't even make sense. I came upon you by accident, while you deliberately can here of your own will."

"Ya still got to see me washin'," Moses replied, as he moved closer to Jay.

Backing up until he was against the wall, Jay said, "Moses, you can't be serious. Just leave!"

"Ya look so cute when yer all flustered like that!" Moses declared, as he closed the distance between them, and placed his hands on Jay's shoulders.

Trying to break Moses grip, Jay gave up, as the taller youth had a tight hold on him, "Moses, what do you doing? Would you mind letting go of me?"

"Hmm," Moses said, as he pretended to think about it, "I don't think so."

"Wh-what?" Jay's eyes widened.

Smiling mischievously, Moses answered, "If I let go, I can't do something like this," as he bent forward, and kissed Jay gently on the lips.

Pulling back, Jay mind nearly burst from all of the thought he was having, _"What did Moses just do?"_

"Hey Jay, ya okay?" Moses asked, as he gently shook Jay by the shoulders.

"Moses, why did you just do that?" Jay asked, as his grip tightened on the towel he had wrapped around him.

"What, ya haven't figured it out yet?" Moses asked softly, as he brought Jay into his arms, "Yer more than my friend, and more than my family," lowering his head on Jay's shoulder, Moses said, "I love you Jay."

"Moses...you can't really mean that."

Holding Jay so he could look at him, Moses said, "Sure I do. Why wouldn't I? Yer so cute when them purple eyes."

"Moses, please," Jay replied, as he looked at the floor.

"No Jay," Moses murmured, as he lifted Jay's face with one of his hands, and kissed him again. Wrapping his arms around Jay, Moses pressed his body against the wall. Taking hold of Jay's wrists, Moses held them against the wall.

Jay gasped as the towel that was covering his body began to slide down his body.

Noticing Jay trying to pry his hands loose, Moses reached down, held the towel in place, keeping it from falling to the floor. With his other hand, Moses began to caress Jay's sides.

Reaching up with one of his arms, Jay pulled Moses in closer to deepen the kiss, "Moses..." he muttered softly, as he closed his eyes.

Deciding to take this moment to go further, Moses pulled away from Jay, and left butterfly kisses all along his face and then down his neck.

Lifting up one of his hands, Jay softly ran his fingers through Moses' hair, as a smile began to form on his lips.

Stopping his kisses, Moses bluntly asked, "Jay, do ya love me back?"

His smile still growing, Jay answered, "You stupid bandit. Of course I do," with a giggle slipping out, Jay added, "If I didn't, we wouldn't be in this position right now."

Smiling a huge smile, Moses pulled Jay in for a passionate kiss. Then, with a quick movement, Moses swept Jay off his feet. Turning, he headed to the door.

"Wait. You-you can't intend to leave this room with me like this?' Jay cried, as Moses carried him out the door.

Running through the house, and up the stairs, Moses ran into Will's room. Shutting and locking the door, he gently placed Jay on the bed, who in turn, fixed the towel around his body.

"There, now where were we?" Moses grinned, as he climbed onto the bed.

"Uh...Moses, can't we just wait until I get dressed?" Jay asked, as he blushed deeply.

"Now why would ya want to do that?" Moses asked, as he moved closer to Jay.

"Oh, you don't have to be so stupid," Jay muttered under his breath.

Flashing Jay a grin, Moses suddenly threw out his hands, and forced Jay down onto his back, "Just relax."

Looking into Moses' eyes, Jay could not help but relax.

Reaching out, Moses brushed some of Jay's still damp hair out of his face. Lowering his body closer to Jay's, he placed a fervent kiss on Jay's lips. Taking hold of one of Jay's arms, Moses then placed soft kisses all along it.

"Ooh, Moses..." Jay moaned softly.

Smiling to himself, Moses began to caress Jay's upper body.

Shuddering from the touch, Jay found it hard to contain his emotions. Pulling Moses down on top of him, Jay gave him a very deep kiss. Stroking Moses' muscles, Jay let out a breath of air as Moses turned over, pulling him on top.

Struggling to keep his towel on, Jay was pulled in for another kiss from Moses.

While keeping a tight hold on Jay, Moses softly whispered, "So are ya plannin' anything for tomorrow?"

Widening his eyes, Jay answered, "I wasn't intending on doing anything."

"Well, ya could spend the day with me," Moses grinned, as Jay's cheeks turned a hue of pink.

"I...definitely not," Jay shook his head, as he broke Moses' hold on him, and quickly headed toward the door.

"Aww, Jay, are ya sure?" Moses whined, as he sat up.

Instead of answering, Jay sighed as he shook his head. Unlocking the door, he quickly made his way downstairs, and back to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, Jay made his way over to his clothes.

Pulling on his shorts, Jay tossed the towel aside. Picking up a dry, clean one, he began to dry his hair.

Thoughts began to fill his head as he stood there, _"As if my feelings towards Moses were bad enough already, but now..."_

Throwing the towel on the floor, Jay pulled on his jacket. It was still damp, but not so wet as to chill Jay's skin.

Leaning against the wall, Jay whispered to himself, "Why does it have to be him? Why can't I stop feeling like this?" as he slowly sunk to the floor.

Holding his head in his hands, Jay began to cry softly. All of these feelings were making him happy, yet...it all seemed so wrong. Why would Moses choose him over a girl? What was it about him that made him stand out so much?

Between his soft sobs, Jay tried to blink away his tears but failed horribly. The closer he got to drying them, the faster they came.

Since he was so intent on drying his tears, Jay didn't hear the door softly creak open.

But he did notice when he felt Moses' strong arm pull him close.

"Jay, what's the matter?" Moses asked in concern.

Shaking his head, Jay muttered, "I would prefer not to discuss it."

Pulling Jay closer, Moses softly kissed the top of his head, "Come on. You can tell yer big brother anything."

"Well..." Jay began, as he took in a deep breath. He found it comforting to just sit on the floor like this beside Moses. Relaxing into his hold, Jay began, "I'm only going to say this once, so be sure to pay attention."

"O'course I'll pay attention," Moses nodded.

"Why did you pick to be with me? What makes me so different than anyone else?" Jay asked bluntly.

Letting out a laugh, Moses grinned, "Jay, yer so dense sometimes. I love ya because yer so damn adorable with them cute little eyes and so kind once ya open up."

Blushing madly, Jay replied, "Do-do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do," Moses gave his trademark grin, as he pulled Jay in for a deep kiss.

Opening his mouth to say something, Jay was cut off as Norma's voice filled the living room, "Moses, it'll look odd if we both leave the room together."

"Oh, don't worry. I know how to fix this!" Grinning, Moses picked up Jay, and reaching up to open the window, lifted Jay out the window.

A smile forming on his lips, Jay said, "For a stupid bandit, you do get your occasional good idea."

"You little punk," Moses grinned, as he picked up Jay's hair bands, and left the room.

----------------------


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

----------------------

"Okay girls!" Norma's cheery voice cried from her room in the inn, "It's almost time for us to go out!"

Letting out a nervous laugh, Chloe sighed, "This is embarrassing."

"Oh, don't worry C. You'll have lots of fun, trust me."

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Chloe shook her head. Fixing the strap of her sword around her waist, Chloe leaded back against the wall.

"Uh Norma, could you please help me with this?" Elsa asked, while she struggled to keep the halo of her costume on.

"Sure thing Elly," Norma said cheerfully, as she made her way over to Elsa.

While Norma was helping Elsa, Grune was cheerily going through the cards in the baskets, making sure that they were all there.

Chloe of the other hand, had a few things on her mind, _"So, am I going to have another lonely valentine's day? Well, it wouldn't surprise me if Coolidge spent the day with Shirley...but still..."_

"C? Earth to C!" Norma called from the door.

"Huh?"

"We're leaving now. So, come on!" Norma whined from the door.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming," Chloe sighed, as she replaced her hat with the sheep ears that Norma had thrown at her.

"Good, now get over here!" Norma cried, as she waved her arms around.

Slowly walking over to Norma, Grune, and Elsa, Chloe sighed, "I'm ready to go when you are."

"Excellent. G-girl," Norma waved to Grune.

Giving Chloe one of the baskets, Grune smiled, "Remember to have fun."

"Uh...sure."

"Oh, and C," Norma added.

"Yeah?"

"We made a change in plans when you were day dreaming. Now we're going around town together, while Elly and G-girl are working on the other side."

"Oh, okay," Chloe replied, _"Why would Norma suddenly change the plans? Then again, this is Norma..."_

"Alright! Charge!" Norma called, as she left the room, followed by Grune, Elsa, and the Chloe.

----------------------

It was near midnight by the time Norma and Chloe had finished delivering all of their cards.

Heading back to the inn, Norma suddenly decided to bring up Senel in their conversation.

"So C, how do you plan to win over Senny?" Norma said slyly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Chloe said quickly, as she quickened her pace.

"Oh, I'm sure you do," Norma grinned, as she caught up with Chloe.

"I'd prefer not to talk about it," Chloe muttered, as she looked at the ground.

"Gee, you really love this guy, don't you?" Norma persisted.

"Norma, I don't want to talk about it...please," Chloe whispered the last word.

"C, it's not going to go away anytime soon. You might as well talk about it," Norma grabbed Chloe by the arm, "Come on C."

"Oh, fine," Chloe nodded sadly, "I admit it. I'm in love with Coolidge. Happy now?"

"See? It wasn't that hard, now was it?" Norma applauded.

"You say that, but can you honestly expect me to be happy about that?" Chloe replied with downcast eyes, "He's never going to return my feelings, so why should I even bother talking about it?"

"Trust me, you'll feel so much better once you get this off your chest C."

"Norma..." Chloe grumbled, as her friend continued to pester her.

"C, just try talking to him again!" Norma continued.

"And what? Be rejected again? Have him turn me down again? Be told that he doesn't feel the same way again??" Chloe lashed out, as tears began to fill her eyes.

"No, no, no! C, I didn't mean it that way, honest!" Norma shook her head.

"You still said it, whether you meant it or not," Chloe grumbled to herself, as she turned away once again.

"C, wait! Come on, just let me help you with Senny!" Norma called after Chloe, yanking on her arm again.

Hanging her head sadly, Chloe replied, "Norma, please, just let me handle this on my own. Remember all of the other times you tried to 'help' me with him?"

Letting out a nervous laugh, Norma said, "But that was before! I'll work this time!"

"No Norma. You have to let me figure this out on my own," Chloe shook her head, "Anyways, we're back at the inn now."

"Oh, fine C. But, if you don't do anything by noon tomorrow, I'll do something!" Norma declared, as she walked toward the door.

Sighing, Chloe groaned, "No. You. Won't."

"Aww, C you're soooo unfair!" Norma whined while flailing her arms, as she followed Chloe and entered the inn.

----------------------

"So, how many cards did you guys deliver?" Norma asked, as she bounded into her room in the inn.

"All of them!" Elsa beamed.

"Everyone's going to be very happy," Grune added, as she propped her head on one of her hands.

"Oh, I'm sure they will!" Norma laughed, as she made her way over to her purple bag.

Leaning against the wall, Chloe said, "Norma, what are you doing?"

Opening her bag, Norma smiled, "Getting the remaining Valentine's cared, duh!"

"Remaining cards? I thought we delivered them all," Chloe sighed a she lowered her head.

"Well, we delivered all of the ones for the good people," Norma explained, as she pulled out four different cards.

"Norma...?" Chloe asked slowly, "Just who are those for?"

"Oh C! You're so silly," Norma giggled, as she flipped through the cards, "How could you think that we would leave out the bad guys?"

"Norma, I don't think this is a very good idea. I mean, Jay already told you not to today," Chloe argued.

"Oh, since when have I ever listened to JJ?" Norma asked.

"Well, that's true," Chloe agreed.

"See? Anyways, nothing will g wrong! Honest. I have it all planned out," Norma grinned innocently.

"Just hearing that from you scares me..." Chloe exhaled.

"C, you worry too much," Norma said, with a wave of her free hand.

"There's nothing to worry, about Chloe," Grune added cheerfully.

"Everything's going to be okay. Nothing can go wrong if we're all together," Elsa smiled.

"See C? Elly and G-Girl know what they're talking about. So, what are we waiting for?" Norma pointed towards the door, "Let's get going!"

"Uh, Norma," Chloe asked as her friend was about to run towards the door.

"Yes C?" Norma looked over her shoulder.

"Could we please get out of these costumes now?" Chloe asked, as she plucked at one of the sleeves of her costume.

"Sure C! Why didn't you ask earlier?" Norma laughed, as she moved across the room, where everyone had left their normal everyday clothes.

"Thank you," Chloe muttered under her breath, as she moved collected her usual attire.

"And once we're all dressed normally, off we go! Charge!" Norma yelled, only to receive a loud knock on her room door from one of the people who were trying to sleep.

"Gee, they don't have to be so mean!" Norma whined, while flailing her arms.

----------------------

Stepping out of the duct, the small group of four made their way towards the bridge.

"So, are you sure this is a good idea?" Chloe asked again.

"C, you're worrying too much," Norma said, as she walked, "It's not like we're going to die or anything, sheesh!"

"Chloe's probably just worried that they're not going to like the cards," Grune smiled to herself, completely oblivious of the confused look Chloe shot her.

"Well, we might as well stop worrying, because we're here now!"

"Oh, what do you know...?" Chloe muttered, as looked up.

"All right girls! Are we going to rock this boat or what?" Norma called, as she struck a pose.

The other three girls stared at Norma blankly, until Elsa broke the silence, "Well, let's move on, shall we?"

"You have the right idea Elly! Onward!" Norma broke the pose she had struck, and began walking toward the bridge once again.

Staring at Norma, Chloe, and Elsa looked at each other before following her. Grune on the other hand, was walking in the wrong direction.

"Uh, G-Girl? Where are you going?" Norma asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hmm, now where was I just going?" Grune asked herself, as she placed a finger on her face.

"Over here G-Girl!" Norma waved from a few feet ahead of Grune.

"Oh, that's right," Grune smiled, as she walked over to join the rest of the group.

"Now, let's get going. We have to deliver these before dawn," Norma scolded everyone, while shaking a finger, "Now, no more diversions!"

Bonding down the path, the four girls entered the bridge. Just as they turned the corner into one of the room, not only was the door locked, but they also happened to run into some of Vaclav's soldiers.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" one of the soldier's yelled as he drew his sword.

"Uh, just passing through. Don't mind us," Norma waved her hand.

"Fools. No one walks into Lord Vaclav's base, and get's away with it!" a gruff looking solider yelled, as ran towards Elsa, sword in hand.

"Ahh!" Elsa screamed, as she covered her face.

"Not so fast! Demon Fang!" Chloe ran forward, as she swung her sword against the ground, creating a wave of energy, which knocked the attacking soldier back a few paces. Running up to Elsa, Chloe asked, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I-I just didn't expect him to come at me," Elsa replied shakily.

"Just stay back, okay? We'll take care of these fools," Chloe reassured Elsa with a pat on the shoulder, as she moved to stand with Norma and Grune.

"So which one of you four wants to die first?" Norma asked the soldiers who stood a few feet away from her.

"Did you hear that? This girly thinks she can defeat us," one of them laughed.

"I think it's time we showed them a lesson," another mocked.

"Leave the one with the sword to me. I'm going to show her just what happened when someone messes with me," sneered the one who appeared to be the leader.

"I guess that leaves me the girl with out any means of defense," ridiculed the forth solider, "But something about her seems strangely familiar."

"Bah! It's just your imagination!"

"Umm, I guess I can't talk you guy's into letting us through here without a fight, can I?" Norma asked with little hope of avoiding the fight.

"You bet, girly!" one of them sneered.

"Ooh! Stop calling me that!!" Norma yelled in annoyance.

"Oh, I'll stop calling you that...once you're dead that is!" Running up to Norma, the solider made an attempt to drive his sword into her, but was thrown off guard as Grune whacked him with her urn, throwing him off his feet.

"So this is how you want to play?" Grune asked, her brow furling ever so slightly, "Bloody Howling!"

"Argh!"

Before the solider could jump back onto his feet, Norma finished casting her spell, "Furious maiden of icy snow...born on the strains of the storm, rain down...Blizzard!"

As the room temperature dropped, and a wind began to pick up, Norma cried out, "C! Watch out!"

With their enemies blinded by the snow from Norma's spell, Grune called, "Chloe, you better look behind you."

"Right," Chloe nodded, as she felled the two soldiers that she was fighting, "New Moon Blade! Gambit!"

"Hey, Hey! What are you doing?" Norma yelled, as she threw up her arms in defense against the attacking foe, "C! I could _really_ use your help over here!"

"I'm coming!" Pulling her sword out of the body of the solider she had just defeated, Chloe made her way over to the help Norma and Grune, "Stand down! New Moon Lightning!"

"Thanks C. Uh, where did the other one go?" Norma asked, looking around.

"Ahh!"

"Wait, that was Elly!" Norma jumped to her feet and ran to the other side of the room.

"Elsa!" Chloe yelled, as she ran after Norma.

"Oh, oh dear..." Grune said, as she ran after Chloe.

"S-stay back," Elsa said, as she held out a sword with both hands, "I-I know how to use this!"

"Sure you do lady. Now, how about you drop the sword, and make this easier for the both of us?" the leader of the guards chuckled.

"Y-you had better stay back! I-if you don't, I'll, I'll..." Elsa stuttered, as her knees began to give way beneath her.

"Oh, would you look at this?" chuckling, he brought down his sword, only to have it parried by Elsa, "Give it up, will you? Just let me kill you already!!"

"No..." Elsa breathed, as she struggled to keep the sword from being knocked from her shaking hands.

She had nearly lost it when Chloe came up behind the man who was attacking her.

"Take this, Eagle Rising!"

"Ugh..."

Watching as the final foe fell to the ground in defeat, Chloe helped Elsa to her feet, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," Elsa raised her arm to toss aside the sword, but then decided against it, "I can help you guys in battle if I keep this with me."

"Elsa, I don't think you should...I mean, Arnold would kill me if anything happened to you," Chloe said.

"Don't worry. Dad's been giving me lessons. Just give me a change, please?" Elsa pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Come on C, let's give her a chance," Norma threw in.

Letting out a sigh, Chloe gave in, "Okay, fine. But, if anything happens, I'll never forgive myself."

"All right! Let's move on!" Norma threw her hand in the air.

"Uh, the door's locked, remember?" Chloe pointed out.

"Heh, look what I got a hold of!" Norma held out a small card. Walking up to the locked door, she began working with getting it open.

"Grune, what are you doing?" Elsa asked, as she watched Grune bend down, and rummage through the pockets of the enemies they had just defeated.

"Norma asked me to collect any valuables from these people, as they won't be needing them anymore," Grune replied, as she removed a bag of gald from the soldier's belt.

"Norma, you're such a greedy person," Chloe sighed.

"So? A girl has to look out for herself. I do everything possible," Norma said from the door, "Come on, and let's go. It's almost dawn," Norma yelled impatiently.

----------------------


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

----------------------

As they walked down the hallway, Norma suddenly came to a stop.

"Something the matter Norma?" Elsa asked, as she came up beside Norma.

"Nothing's wrong Elly," Norma replied, as she placed her hands on the wall, "We're just here."

"Here?" everyone else said in unison.

"Yes here," Norma waved one of her hands, while she tapped the wall with her other, "You didn't think that they would leave their sleeping quarters out in the open, did you?"

"They sleep here?" Chloe asked.

"Sure. Even the bad guys need sleep," Norma replied, "Ooh! Why won't this open? I got it open the last time I was here!" Norma began scowling to herself.

"You were here before?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. Do you know how much I can sell their equipment for? I made so much gald last time!" Norma grinned, as she continued to knock on the wall.

"Norma, stealing isn't the best way to go about things," Chloe scolded.

"Oh, come on! Trust me, it's fun," Norma gave an impish smile, "Anyways, with this plan up my sleeve, nothing can go wrong!"

"Oh my, are we going to have a slumber party?" Grune asked joyfully.

"Sorry, G-Girl. It's not a slumber party. But we're doing can be called a party," Norma laughed mischievously, while rubbing her hands.

"Just what kind of party are we having Norma?" Elsa asked.

"Well, I don't know if you guys will agree if I tell you just yet," Norma shook a finger, "You don't seem to agree with many things I do."

"Well, there is a reason for that," Chloe sighed, "Last time we agreed to help you with one of your schemes, Moses nearly ended up falling of the edge of a cliff."

"Oh, it was Red's own fault. If he wasn't so focused on JJ all of the time, none of that would have happened," Norma shook her head.

"I think you mean to say 'If I hadn't thrown that Eggbear aside, none of that would have happened,'" Chloe retorted.

"Well, it tried to bite me! How could I _not_ hit it?" Norma responded.

"It was still you fault," Chloe let out an exaggerated sigh.

"C, why are you so mean?" Norma whined, as she whacked her fists hard against the wall, "Ow! That stupid wall! Why I outta-Hey look! It opened!"

Watching Norma walk proudly into the dark corridor, Chloe's shoulders drooped, "How can she change her mood so quickly?"

"Oh, Norma's just having fun," Grune smiled, as she put an arm around Chloe, "You should too."

Looking up, Chloe slowly smiled, "Yeah, you're right Grune. Thanks."

As Grune and Chloe walked into the corridor, Elsa sighed, "Something about this seems bad..." fixing the sword around her waist, she followed them into the next room, "Hey, wait up!"

"Oh, sorry Elly," Norma looked back, as she scratched the back of her head, "I though you were following us."

"Don't worry about it Norma," Elsa smiled, "Just don't forget me next time, or I'll teach you a lesson that you won't forget."

"Elly, you wouldn't hurt a fly!" Norma giggled.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but Norma's got you there," Chloe nodded.

"Now everyone listen up, "Norma said seriously.

Looking up, Grune said, "What's the matter Norma?"

"I've got something very important to tell you all."

"What is it?" Chloe and Elsa both asked.

"I need to tell you all why we're here," Norma answered.

"Aren't we here to give the Vaclav, Cashel, Melanie and Stingle the Valentine's Day cards?" Grune asked in a confused voice, as she cocked her head to the side.

"Uh, G-Girl...Stingle's no longer part of the terrors. I heard that that creepy So-So guy took his place," Norma shuddered, "That guy is so much worse than Stingle."

"When did you find this out Norma?" Chloe asked.

"The last time I was -Oh, I don't know! What gave you that idea?" Norma gave out a fake laugh, as she took a step back.

"You just told us you were here before a few minutes ago," Chloe said, as she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh? I did?" Norma asked in astonishment, "I don't remember saying anything."

"Well, you did. Norma, just tell us what's going on," Chloe sighed.

"Ooh, fine," Norma pouted. Closing her eyes, and leaning back against the wall, Norma started, "The idea is to steal from Vaclav's army."

"What?" Chloe asked, shocked.

"S-steal from them?" Elsa whispered.

"Oh my..." Grune added.

"You guys seem upset. Don't worry! I have everything all planned out!" Norma waved her hands around.

"Well, we have a good reason to be upset. If we're caught, we'll most likely be killed!" Chloe responded angrily.

"C, no one's going to die," Norma rolled her eyes, "Anyways, am I going to explain the plan or not?"

"Okay, fine."

"Good. Now, if you don't interrupt me, I'll go on..." Norma started, as she looked Chloe in the eyes.

Folding her arms, Chloe said, "Go on. I'm not going to interrupt you."

"Well, to make a long story short, I plan to steal from Vaclav's army. You must be wondering why. Well, they don't exactly use their weapons for good, now do they? So, if I steal their weapons, not only am I doing everyone a favor, but I'm also making a ton of gald in the process," Norma beamed, grinning.

"So basically, this is a scheme of yours to get money?" Chloe exhaled, "And we happen to be right in the middle of it..."

"Don't worry C! Just like I've said many times today, everything's going to be all right. Stick with me, and nothing will go wrong," Norma patted Chloe on the shoulder.

"So, just what do you have planned?" Chloe asked again.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do..." Norma began to explain her detailed plan.

----------------------

"...So, are we all ready?" Norma whispered.

"All set!" Chloe, Elsa, and Grune whispered back in unison.

"Then let's go," Norma waved her hand, and began to slink along the hall. Tossing some rope to Chloe, Norma added, "Don't forget what I told you!"

"I won't. Elsa, are you ready?" Chloe asked, as she looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah. Grune's ready too," Elsa nodded.

"Good. Remember, silence is the key!" Norma said, as she moved into the next room.

Keeping to the shadows, Norma began to softly cast a spell over the sleeping guards, "Silence!"

Suddenly, one of them sat up. Looking straight at Norma, they tried to yell something, but thanks to her silence spell, they were unable to utter a sound.

"C, take car of this guy," Norma tilted her head towards the solider.

"Right," Chloe nodded, as she took the hilt of her sword, and whacked it against the soldiers head, knocking him out cold.

"Norma, Chloe!" Elsa whispered urgently, as she and Grune ran down towards them, "There's someone coming this way."

"A-ha! So, it's time for us to make an ambush," Rubbing her hands, Norma began to give orders, "C, you stand in the shadows, right about there, Elly and G-Girl, stand opposite from C. As for me, I'll stay near C. Got all of that?"

"Yeah," Chloe and Elsa both responded.

"Good."

Making there way over to the end of the room, Chloe drew her sword, while Norma began chanting another silence spell.

Meanwhile, Grune and Elsa were also preparing an attack.

Just as the person entered the room, everyone released their attack.

Even before they could let out any sound, they had already been silence.

"Okay. Tie them up quickly!" Norma ordered quickly, as she took some rope and began tying the rope around the person, "Now, let's see who this is...Hey! It's Melanie!"

Giving Norma a cold stare, Melanie struggled against her bonds.

"There's no point in trying to break this rope," Norma giggled, as she reached out, and delicately took the bag of gald hanging from Melanie's belt, "I guess you won't be needing your weapon either," Norma laughed some more, as she took Melanie's whip.

"Norma, now you're stealing her weapon too?" Chloe shook her head.

"Yeah. Why not?" Norma shrugged, as she stood up, "Now, I'd love to stay and play all night long with you, but I'm a very busy girl," Norma taunted, "So, you be good, and I might just untie you later.

Watching Norma poke Melanie in the face, Elsa couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

Smiling, Grune said, "It seems that Norma's having a lot of fun."

Rejoining everyone else, Norma whispered, "All right. Now that you know what to do, let's get started!"

----------------------

As the girls went about the room attacking the sleeping guards, tying them up, and stealing their possessions, Melanie thought in anger, _"I'm going to get my revenge. No one ties me up like this and gets away with it!"_

----------------------

"Hey, hey! Look! So-So's waking up!"

"What the?!" Solon groaned, as he tried to stand up. To his dismay, he found that he was tied to something.

"You're not going to get away that easily So-So," Norma scolded, as turned to face her friends, "Isn't that right?"

Smiling, Grune said, "That's true. Oh my...he looks unhappy."

"I'm glad you pointed that out, G-Girl," Norma grinned, as she turned to face Solon again, "You're going to be quite upset by the time you finally get out of this mess," Norma said firmly.

His eyes flashing angrily, Solon breathed, "You are aware that once I am free from these bonds, I will kill all of you."

"Oh, I'm sure you will," Norma said, as she pushed back some of her hair.

Upon hearing a groan, Solon turned his head to find that he was tied to Vaclav and Cashel.

"What in the word?!" Vaclav demanded furiously.

"How did these brats manage to capture me?" Cashel snapped.

"You guys were sleeping like babies, that's what," Norma teased.

"Considering the amount of noise that we were making, I'm surprise that you didn't wake up," Chloe added.

"They must have been in a really deep sleep," Grune threw in.

"I demand you untied us this instant!" Solon yelled.

Laughing, Norma responded, "Untie you? I'm planning on just leaving you here."

"How dare you do this to the third prince of the Crusand Empire!" Vaclav yelled in outrage, as he made an attempt to jump to his feet. Instead, Vaclav toppled over Solon and Cashel.

"Watch it, will you!" Cashel snapped.

"I do not wish to be crushed by someone," Solon groaned irritability.

Facing Chloe and Grune, Norma chuckled, "It seems like the terror's need some quality time together, wouldn't you agree?"

Flashing an evil grin, Chloe said, "I agree. After everything that these people have done together, it seems like they don't get along."

"Just look at us," Grune said contently, "We're all really close friends."

"What is this nonsense that there idiots are babbling about?" Solon groaned.

"How would I know?" Cashel groaned back.

"So it's decided then!" Norma cried loudly, "We're going to leave them tied up like this."

"What?!" Vaclav nearly burst from his anger.

"You're got to be kidding me..." Cashel hung his head.

"Don't think I'll soon forget this," Solon spat venomously.

Turning to leave, Nora was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder by Grune, "What is it G-Girl?"

"We're forgetting something," Grune pointed to the bag that she was holding.

"Oh! That's right. G-Girl, would you mind doing the honors?"

"Sure," Grune said. Opening the bag, Grune pulled out the four Valentine's Day cards that she and Norma had made earlier that day. Tossing them on the floor, Grune smiled innocently.

"Good. Now, all we have to do is leave them here, and be on our merry way," Norma placed her hands on her hips, as she turned around to face her captives, "And with that, Happy Valentine's Day!"

Watching Norma, Grune and Chloe run off, Vaclav looked down at the cards that they had thrown on the floor. Reaching out with his foot, he tried to open the card.

Frowning, as his attempt to open it failed, Vaclav demanded, "Move forward!"

"And why would we want to do that?" Cashel asked in annoyance.

"Unless it get's us out of this mess, I refuse to move," Solon narrowed his eyes, as his mind began to formulate a plan to get back at the people who had put him in this humiliating position.

"Fine. Whatever," Vaclav once again turned to look at the card. Leaning in as far as his bonds would permit, Vaclav knocked open the card, and began to read it. Letting out an angry yell, Vaclav kicked the card away.

_You win some, you lose some._

_Happy Valentine's Day from Norma and the fun bunch!_

----------------------

Laughing her head off, Norma giggled, "Did you see the look on their faces when we ran off like that?"

"Sure did," Chloe laughed, "Did you hear Vaclav's angry yell once we left?"

"Oh yeah! I'm sure he was pretty mad, huh? Aww, too bad Elly wasn't around to see it," Norma hugged her friend. Elsa had agreed to take the goods that they had 'removed' from Vaclav's army back to Norma's room in the inn. All of the weapons were stacked in a neat pile, "But you did a nice job sorting all of those swords" Norma applauded.

"Thank you," Elsa smiled.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I'm _really_ tired. How about we get catch some shut eye?" Norma yawned.

"That sounds like a good idea," Chloe nodded, "It seems like Grune was exhausted."

Looking over at Grune, Norma smiled tiredly, "G-Girl's energy can only last so long. Well good night!" she called, as she flopped down on her bed, soon falling asleep.

"Goodnight," Chloe whispered, as she and Elsa left the room.

Before she fully closed the door, Chloe heard Norma talk in her sleep, "No! It's my glad! Stay away you..."

Smiling, she quietly shut the door.

----------------------


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 5_

----------------------

"Hey Chloe? Chloe?" Elsa's voice pierced through Chloe's dreams.

"Huh?" Chloe sat up groggily, as she fixed some of her hair, "Oh. Elsa, good morning."

"Good morning Chloe. Senel came by and told me that he wants to speak with you at the Lumen Spring after sunset.

"C-coolidge...wants t-to speak with...me?" Chloe asked, the words slowly sinking in.

"Yeah. Tonight," Elsa nodded, "Don't forget." Winking at Chloe, Elsa skipped out of the room.

"Now why would Coolidge want to see me?" Chloe asked herself over and over.

As she wandered out of her room, Chloe began her daily responsibilities. Help Elsa and Arnold gather medical herbs; Sword practice; Eat lunch with her friends; gather more herbs; wash up and eat dinner.

Through out the day, Chloe only had one thought in her head, "Coolidge wants to see me? Why?"

It was near sunset when Chloe was about to go to bed, when Elsa tapped her on the shoulder, breaking her trance, "Chloe?"

"Hmm? Oh, Elsa. What is it?" Chloe looked up, her thoughts cluttered in her head.

"Shouldn't you be heading over to Lumen Spring right now?" Elsa inquired, as she pointed to the window, "It's sunset now. If you hurry, you'll be there before dark."

"Oh, you're right!" Chloe exclaimed, jumping to her feet, "See you later Elsa!" Grabbing her hat, Chloe ran out the door, and down the road to Lumen Spring.

----------------------

Upon arriving at Lumen spring, Chloe suddenly remembered; it was Valentine's Day.

"Could he really? No..." Chloe muttered to herself sadly, "Coolidge is way too dense..."

Making her way over to the spring, Chloe looked up to find Senel sitting on the ground.

"Glad to see you made it," Senel smiled.

"Yeah," Chloe nodded, as she stood quite a distance from Senel.

"Chloe, why don't you it down?" Senel asked, as he patted the ground next to him.

"O-okay," Chloe quickly nodded, as she made an attempt to cover her blush.

"Chloe, I wanted to talk," Senel began.

"O-oh. About what?" Chloe stuttered, as she looked down at her lap.

"Norma was talking to me the other day," Senel explained.

"She was talking to you?" Chloe looked up, _"This is just great...count of Norma to ruin my life..."_

"She told me that you had some undecided feelings towards me?" Senel continued.

"O-oh...well, you can say that," Chloe looked away.

Looking around uncertainly, Senel said, "Chloe?"

"What is it Coolidge?"

"What do you think of me and Shirley?" Senel looked away.

"W-wha?" Chloe stuttered, "Umm...you guys look cute together."

"No. that's not what I meant," Senel smiled, "I meant as in a friendly relationship. As in a brother and sister kind."

"Oh...Oh!" Chloe looked up at Senel again, blushing, "You guys make great friends!" _"Well, that was a great way to word it"_ Chloe laughed to herself.

"I'm glad to hear that you didn't say that Shirley and I should 'hook up'," Senel chuckled, "That's all Norma talks to me about," Senel shook his head, "But I'm afraid that I could never bring myself to like Shirley in that way...she reminds me too much of Stella," Senel finished, as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Coolidge..." was all Chloe could think of to say.

"Don't worry about it Chloe," Senel shook his head, "I've thought about it, and I've decided that I can't linger on the past forever. It only causes me more pain if I refuse to let her go..." Senel hung his head.

"C-cool...Senel," Chloe began, as she looked sympathetically at Senel, "I understand how hard it is to loose someone you love. I lost my parents when I was still a child..."

"It hurts for such a long time, but eventually it fades away," Senel closed his eyes, "When she first died...I thought...I thought that life would never be the same. I thought that I would never be the same."

"I felt the same way when I lost my parents,' Chloe admitted, "And now that I think about it, if I had actually killed Arnold...just all of the pain and loneliness Elsa would go through...it's terrible."

"Life itself can be so terrible..." Senel sighed, before looked back at Chloe, "Now, how about we talk about something lighter than this?"

"Uh, sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Chloe..." Senel began, as his voice turned serious.

"Y-yes?" Chloe stuttered.

"Umm...I'm not really sure how to say this, but..." Senel began to blush, "I...hey! Look out!" Jumping to his feet, Senel pulled Chloe up close to him, as he threw a powerful punch to the attacking monster.

"It's a...Diva?" Chloe looked hard at the monster, "But something about it seems...wrong..."

"Just stay back, okay?" Senel looked over a Chloe.

"Coolidge, don't be stupid! It would be better if we fought this thing together," Chloe said, as she started to draw her sword.

"Chloe, I don't want you to get hurt," Senel began, but soon gave up, as he saw the determination in Chloe's eyes.

"Anyways, it's just a Diva," Chloe laughed, as she took her fighting stance.

"Just a diva?" Senel repeated, "But this thing's huge! Guess I'm glad that Will's not here."

"Yeah, Raynard would be all over it by now," Chloe laughed, as she lunged forward, striking the Diva with a powerful sword thrust.

"That's true," Senel agreed, as he punched the Diva again.

Laughing, the Diva began casting a spell, completely oblivious to Chloe and Senel's attacks.

"Sword rain alpha!" Chloe yelled, as she struck down the Diva. Just as she did so, it finished casting its spell, "Huh? Wha-wha-what the...?" Chloe began, but never finished the sentence, as she soon fell asleep from the Diva's spell.

Turning his head, Senel screamed, "No! Chloe!" as he ran up and caught her before her body hit the ground, "Are you okay? Please be okay..."

No response.

"Chloe?" Senel repeated again, "Please wake up..." After shaking her gently a few times, Senel realized that he should take her back to the hospital.

Picking up Chloe's hat, Senel ran to the hospital as fast as his legs would carry him.

----------------------

"Arnold!" Senel cried, as he ran into the hospital, still carrying Chloe.

"Senel, is something wrong?" Arnold asked, as he came out of his office.

"Yeah! Chloe and I were attacked by a monster, and it cast some weird spell over her. Is she okay?" Senel asked quickly.

"Hmm, let's take Chloe to her room," Arnold nodded, as he went back into his office to gather some supplies.

Going up the stairs, and entering Chloe's room, Senel carefully lay Chloe on her bed.

As he waited for Arnold, Senel began to shift uneasily; What if Chloe was hurt?

"No, she's strong..." Senel muttered to himself, "She'll be alright."

Feeling a comforting hand of his shoulder, Senel looked up into Arnold's face. Nodding he moved aside, and watched as Arnold checked Chloe for any injuries.

"Senel, you can relax now," Arnold smiled, as he finished giving Chloe some medication, "Whatever attacked her just had an abnormally strong eres powers. A goodnight's sleep, and she'll be good as new," Getting up to leave, Arnold nodded to Senel, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, you too. And...thanks for helping Chloe," Senel smiled.

Before leaving he went to stand beside Chloe one last time, taking her hand, he said, "Happy Valentine's Day Chloe," smiling, Senel bent down and kissed Chloe gently on the lips. Holding her tight, he gently smiled, "I hope we can talk again soon."

Leaving the room, Senel checked over his shoulder one last time before shutting the door.

----------------------


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Note: Yes, I've finally updated! It would have been done so much sooner, had school not completely overwhelmed me with all of the work (Why does the math teacher have so much work for us!?) Oh, by the way, this is another Moses/Jay chapter. _

----------------------

Tossing aside his pen, Jay got to his feet, and headed towards the front door.

"Are you going out Jay?" Quppo asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah," Jay nodded, as he brushed some of his hair out of his face, "I'm afraid that Moses never returned my hair bands," Jay ran his fingers through his hair to prove his point.

"Don't stay out too late, Jay. Ors!" Quppo said.

"Don't worry Quppo. I'll be back before you know it," Jay smiled, as he walked over to the door.

"Bye Jay! Ors!" Quppo waved.

"Good-bye Quppo," Jay smiled, as he closed the door behind him.

Walking down the steps, Jay pulled out the small Valentine's Day card that he had made the day before.

Looking it over, Jay smiled as he put in back into his pocket, "I can't wait to see their reaction."

Stepping into the duct, Jay went back to Werites Beacon.

Upon his arrival, Jay went straight to the Bandit's camp, as he expected to find Moses there.

After spending ten minutes looking for Moses, Jay shook his head, his hair falling into his face, "I might as well ask around."

Spotting Casaba, Jay made his way over to him, "Casaba," Jay said flatly.

Turning around, Csaba grinned, "Miss, what are you doing out this late?"

His face turning red, Jay asked, "Miss?"

Still grinning, Csaba nodded, "Yes. Miss. What else would I call you?"

"Uh..." Jay paused, as he tried to regain his composer.

"Are you lost?"

"N-no!" Jay replied, as he brushed his hair out of his face.

"O-oh! Jay," Csaba took at step back, "I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you. I thought that you were a..."

"Someone else?" Jay narrowed his eyes, "I don't look that different with my hair down."

Taking a deep breath, Csaba scratched the back of his head, "Let's just pretend this didn't happen, okay?"

"Very well."

"So, what are you here for Jay?" Csaba asked.

"Would you care to tell me where I can find Moses?" Jay sighed, "It seems like he's not in town."

"Oh, he said something about going to the Forest of no return," Csaba shrugged, "He didn't say why."

Nodding, Jay said, "Thank you," before he was on his way to the Forest of no return.

----------------------

Upon entering the Forest of No return, Jay could tell that this was going to be a long night.

Not only was it dark in the forest, but it was foggy too.

Stepping carefully, and avoiding any unnecessary fights, Jay continued walking deeper into the forest.

Turning suddenly, Jay quickly drew his dagger when he heard a rustling in the bushes. Ready to strike, Jay jumped and dropped his dagger when he felt someone grab him from behind.

"What are ya doin' all the way out 'ere?" Moses' cheery voice ran above Jay's head.

"Moses," Jay said flatly, as his tried halfheartedly to break Moses' grip on him.

"What brings ya out the way out 'ere, Jay?" Moses asked again, tightening his hug on Jay, and resting his head on his shoulder.

Feeling a blush creep onto his face, Jay quietly replied, "You never returned my hair bands."

Looking at the wrist that had the hair bands on it, Moses grinned, "Ya mean these?" and waved his arm around.

"Yes," Jay nodded, "Would you mind giving them back?"

Playing with Jay's hair, Moses thought for a bit, "Well, I could give them back, but, I have a better idea."

"And what is that?" Jay asked, as he stopped struggling from Moses' hold.

Still flashing his happy smile, Moses replied, "Give me thirty minutes to do whatever I want to with ya."

"_Thirty minutes..." _Jay began to think of the things that Moses might do to him. Shaking his head mentally, Jay replied, "Are you sure it's only going to be half an hour? Knowing you, you probably can't even count to one hundred."

Lifting his head from Jay's shoulder, and spinning him around, Moses smirked, "Wanna bet?"

Rolling his eyes, Jay shook his head, "That's okay. Instead, how abo-…mmmft!" Jay was cut off, as Moses had kissed him flat on the lips.

Pulling back, Jay asked, "What was that for?!"

Placing his hands on Jay's shoulders, Moses replied innocently, "Ya look so cute when yer deep in thought like that."

Brushing his hair out of his face, Jay said, "Next time, warn me before you do something like that."

"Sure thing Jay," Moses grinned, as he took hold of one of Jay's hands, "Now about that deal…"

"Oh, very well," Jay sighed, as he began to regret his decision.

"Excellent!" Moses yelled, as he began to drag Jay behind him.

"W-wait. What are you exactly planning on doing?" Jay questioned, as he dug his feet into the ground.

"Jay, ya don't need to know yet. Let me surprise ya," Moses grinned.

"Just hearing that from you scares me," Jay shook his head.

"Come on, ya can trust me," Moses gripped Jay's shoulders as his smile grew.

Sighing, Jay still resisted, "Moses..."

"Well, if yer goin' to play like that..." Moses's smile turned impish.

"W-what?" Jay took a small step back.

Taking a step toward Jay, Moses suddenly took hold of Jay's waist, and then slung Jay over his shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jay cried, as Moses carried him off.

"Yer being stubborn, so I'm goin' to carry you!" Moses replied.

"I-I don't need to be carried!" Jay began to struggle.

"So ya agree?" Moses replied, as he continued down the forest path.

"I...yes! Just put me down!" Jay squirmed in Moses' grip.

"Okay, okay. Just stop squirming so much," Moses lowered Jay onto the ground. Pulling out a blindfold, Moses grinned, "Put this on."

Rolling his eyes, Jay said, "Fine."

Watching Jay put on the blindfold, Moses grinned, "Okay, now we're off!"

"W...what?" Jay responded as Moses picked him up again.

"Just ya wait! Ya won't regret this Jay," Moses laughed happily, as he ran down the forest path again.

----------------------

"Okay! We're 'ere!"

"And just where is here exactly?" Jay asked, as Moses lowered him onto the ground.

"The middle of the forest, where no one will interrupt us," Moses pushed Jay against a tree, "Now hold still!"

"But why...?" Jay began to ask, as Moses began to tie him to the tree from the waist up.

"Now ya can't get away," Moses said to himself, as he places his hands on Jay's shoulders.

"H-hey!" Jay pulled against the ropes as he shook his head, "You didn't say anything about tying me up!"

"But ya did agree to let me do whatever I wanted to ya," Moses replied in his happy voice.

Letting out a sigh, Jay fell silent. Moses had him there. Quitting his struggles for the moment, Jay looked up, "Can't you at least take off this blindfold? I can't stand not being able to see what you're going to do to me."

"Don't worry Jay, I'm not gonna do anything bad to ya," Moses laughed, as he placed his hands on Jay's shoulders, "So I get half an hour to do whatever I want to ya?"

"Umm...yes..." Jay replied, uncertain.

"Alrighty then! How 'bout I get started?" Moses grabbed Jay's shoulders as he leaned in and kissed Jay passionately.

"Mmmft!" Jay began to say in protest, but soon he gave in and began to kiss Moses back.

Pulling back, Moses kept a hand on Jay's face, softly caressing his chin with his thumb, "I think that was a good start."

"For you maybe," Jay shook his head, "But not for me. I'm the one who's blindfolded and tied to a tree, so-"

"Shhhhh, don't say anything Jay," Moses whispered, as he clamped a hand over Jay's mouth, "Just let me do the talkin'."

"_Oh great...Not only am I unable to see or move, but now I can't speak?" _Jay thought to himself, as he tried to shake Moses' hand off of his face.

"Jay, quit squirmin' so much," Moses pouted, as he placed his free hand on Jay's head.

"_What is he doing now?" _Jay asked himself.

Pushing Jay's head forward, Moses softly began to place some kisses on Jay's neck.

Unable to move, Jay could only try to relax and let Moses have his fun.

Pulling back, Moses suddenly had an idea. Grinning, he let go of Jay and took a step back. Standing there, he placed his hands on his hips and waited silently.

A few minutes went by, before Jay said, "Moses? You didn't leave, did you?"

Silence.

Waiting a little longer, Jay spoke again, "Moses, if you're not going to do anything, would you care to untie me?"

Still silence.

"Okay, Moses, now you're starting to worry me..."

Silence again.

Shaking his head, Jay thought to himself, _"Stay calm. Nothing's going to happen to me. I may be completely helpless in a forest, but it's not like anything's going to kill me..." _

Pulling against the ropes, Jay tried to reach for the dagger in his pocket. Yet to his dismay, he found that Moses had tied him too tightly, and could not move his arms.

Just as he was about to say something else, Jay felt warm lips press against his, and strong arms embrace him.

"Mmm?" Jay tried to cry out in question.

Pulling back, Moses chuckled, "Ya didn't need to get so worked up Jay."

"W-what? Moses why did you...Don't ever that again!" Jay yelled at the cheery bandit.

Still enjoying himself, Moses replied, "Did ya think I left?"

"Yes!"

"But why would I leave ya tied up like this?"

"I-I don't know. Moses, your actions never seem to make sense," Jay sighed.

"I think they do," Moses shrugged, as he took hold of Jay again.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Takin' you somewhere else!" Moses laughed cheerfully.

"You never cease to amaze me..." Jay muttered under his breath.

Untying Jay, Moses tossed him over his shoulder again, "Just wait until ya se what's gonna happen next!"

"Why do I get the feeling that what you're planning involves me being tied up again?" Jay exhaled, as Moses bounded down the forest path.

----------------------

Walking out of the duct, Moses ran towards the Misty Mountains.

Pulling open a door, he ran straight upstairs to the bedroom, still carrying Jay over his shoulder.

"All right, we're 'ere!" Moses said merrily, as he gently placed Jay onto the bed.

"And just where is here exactly? In case you've forgotten, I can't see a thing like this," Jay sighed, as he waited for Moses' response.

"I brought ya to the Misty Mountains!" Moses replied ecstatically.

"But why here of all places?"

"No body will disturb us 'ere!"

"Wonderful," Jay said dryly.

Walking over to the bed where Jay sat, Moses suddenly said, "Lift yer arms up."

"What?" Jay asked, as he inched back a bit.

"Lift up yer arms," Moses repeated.

"B-but why?" Jay asked, still taken aback.

"Just do it," Moses rolled his eyes.

"Umm...very well," Jay replied slowly, as he slowly raised his arms above his head.

Running up, Moses quickly took hold of the sleeves on Jay's jacket. Grinning, he pulled it off and over Jay's head, along with his metal collar. Tossing them onto the floor, Moses climbed onto the bed, and pushed Jay down onto his back.

"Moses, what do you think you're doing?!" Jay started, as he tried to push Moses off of him.

Grabbing hold of Jay's wrists, Moses said innocently, "We had a deal, 'member? I get half and hour to do what I want to ya."

"Fine. Just hurry up already," Jay tensed up as he felt Moses hold his wrists together with one hand.

Picking up some rope that was near the bed, Moses began to tie Jay's wrists together, before he tied them to the bed post.

"_I can't stand feeling this helpless..." _Jay thought to himself, as he shifted slightly.

"Okay. 'ere's where the fun really starts!" Moses said suddenly.

"I'm afraid that I don't know what your idea of 'fun' is..." Jay shook his head.

"Don't worry Jay. Yer goin' to find out!" Moses fastened the knot on the rope that held Jay's arms to the bed. Reaching out, Moses pressed his lips against Jay's.

Pulling away, Moses placed another one on Jay's forehead, before moving down Jay's face. Stopping at Jay's jaw, Moses grinned before giving Jay another big kiss on his lips.

Jay could already feel his heart beat faster with every kiss.

Running his hands through Jay's hair, Moses whispered, "I can't tell ya this enough. I love ya so much Jay."

"M-Moses..." Jay replied, as he felt a small smile tug on his lips.

Keeping his hold on Jay's head, Moses asked, "Ya ready Jay?"

"Umm...yes," Jay replied slowly, unsure of what was to come.

"Alright!" Moses said in his happy voice, before bringing his kisses down Jay's neck, and along his shoulders. Moving his arms behind Jay's back, Moses softly kisses Jay's chest, before working his way back up Jay's body.

Trying to keep silent, Jay slowly began to loose control over his body, and let out a soft moan, as he threw back his head.

Grinning, Moses kissed Jay's neck, before placing his hands on either side of Jay's face, kissing his lips passionately.

"Mmm..." Jay breathed softly.

Moving his hands towards the blindfold, Moses slowly began to untie it. Once off, he threw it to the floor.

Blinking rapidly as his eyes began to adjust to the light, Jay softly said as he titled his head to the side, as he looked up and asked, "Something wrong?"

"Well..." Moses sighed, "It's been half an hour. So, I gotta let ya go now," Moses moved his hands up to untie Jay.

"Umm..." Jay began, unsure of how Moses would react, "Do you...have to stop?"

"What?" Moses said, taken aback, "Ya want to...continue?"

Jay nodded innocently in response.

A smile spreading across his face, Moses nearly yelled, "Ya really mean that Jay? Ya don't want to leave?"

"N-no..." Jay shook his head, a blush forming on his face, "But I can if you want me to..."

"But why would I want ya to leave?" Moses asked, as he sat up suddenly.

"I-I don't know..." Jay could feel the blush now, and it was beginning to creep across his face.

Grinning in response, Moses hopped off the bed, and walked around to the end of it. Gingerly reaching out, he pulled off one of Jay's shoes. Moses then began to take off the other.

"Umm...Moses?" Jay asked, as he pulled back his legs, his other shoe sliding off his foot as he did so.

"Yeah?" Moses dropped it to the floor beside the other shoe with a soft thud.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked, looking embarrassed,

"Removin' yer shoes?" Moses replied innocently as he climbed back onto the bed. Sitting in front of Jay, he grinned, "Come on Jay. Let me do this."

"Umm..." Jay began, looking at his legs as he pulled on the rope that still bound his arms, and then looked at Moses, "...Very well..." Jay tentatively straightened out his legs.

Reaching out his arms, Moses took hold of Jay by the ankle, and slowly began to pull off Jay's sock.

Feeling awkward, Jay began to shift slightly.

Completely pulling the sock off Jay's leg, Moses bunched it into a small ball, and tossed it beside Jay's jacket. He then began to remove other one, "Why do ya have to wear such long socks?"

"I don't know...I just do..." Jay responded, as he watched Moses carefully.

Tossing Jay's other sock aside, Moses began to lovingly caress Jay's legs.

Jay let out an involuntary giggle.

"What's so funny?" Moses asked, as he worked his way up Jay's legs.

"Nothing...It's just that...my legs are ticklish..." Jay said between small giggles, as he began to blush again.

"Are they really?" Moses asked excitedly, as he began to lightly trace circles on Jay's legs.

Jay only nodded in response, as he was unable to say anything through his laughs.

Keeping the grin on his face, Moses asked, "Do ya want me to untie you?"

Raising an eyebrow as the smile on his face grew slightly, Jay nodded.

Giving Jay's legs one last caress, Moses inched up to the top of the bed, and began to untie the rope that bound Jay's wrists together. Pulling the rope off of the bed post, Moses removed the rope from Jay's wrists, and tossed it aside.

His arms no longer tied together, Jay smiled, as he rubbed his reddening wrists.

"Hey! Lemme see that," Moses cried, as he took hold of Jay's arms. Turning them over Moses said meekly, "Ya should have told me that the rope was too tight."

"No, it wasn't tight," Jay shook his head.

"Liar." Moses frowned. Pulling Jay closer to him, Moses began to softly caress his wrists.

"You stupid bandit, I said I'm fine," Jay protested half heartedly. Looking up at Moses, Jay felt the blush on his face come back.

Keeping Jay's hands in his, Moses leaned in and tenderly kissed Jay on the lips.

Closing his eyes, Jay slowly kissed Moses back, as he pulled his hands free. Reaching up, Jay gently placed his arms around the back of Moses' neck.

Grinning to himself, Moses put his hands on either side of Jay, and forced him back onto the bed. Pressing his body against Jay's, Moses broke the kiss and asked, "Ya don't mind this, do ya?"

"No. Like I told you before, if I didn't like what you were doing, I wouldn't be in this position," Jay stated, as he ran his fingers down Moses' back, "Though I would prefer if you removed that gear of yours."

"What, all this?" Moses asked, pointing to his equipment.

"Umm...yes," Jay responded, slightly embarrassed.

"Do ya want to remove it Jay?" Moses beamed.

"W-what?" Jay looked up sharply, his cheeks a full shade of red.

"It's only fair. I got to remove some of yer clothes, so ya can remove something of mine."

"Umm...very well..." Jay said awkwardly. Reaching out, he took hold of the equipment, and tugged it off of Moses. Tossing it to the floor, Jay quickly looked down at his lap, his hair covering his face.

"Now why do ya always have to go and hide yer face like that?" Moses complained, as he gathered Jay's hair in his hands, "There! Now I can see ya."

Letting out a small chuckle, Jay said, "You're a ridiculous, you know that?"

"It don't matter."

Holding in a laugh, Jay raised an eyebrow, "See what I mean?"

"Yer so cute when ya try to prove me wrong!" Moses exclaimed, as he gave Jay a quick kiss on the lips.

A smile slipping onto his face, Jay smiled, "You leave open a lot of things for me to comment on."

Still holding onto Jay's hair, Moses suddenly said, "How 'bout you get back in that towel again?"

"W-what?"

"Come on. Ya know ya want too!" Moses grinned, as he pulled Jay closer to him, "Yer so cute like that!"

"Moses, you say everything about me it cute," Jay blushed.

"Well that's because ya are!" Moses beamed, as he pulled Jay into a tight hug.

"Moses, I..." Jay started, but was at a loss for words. Gradually relaxing into Moses' hold, Jay slowly reached out his arms, and held onto Moses. Closing his eyes, he rested his head against Moses' shoulder.

"Yer too tense sometimes, ya know that?" Moses muttered, as he gently stroked Jay's back.

"I...I can't help it," Jay replied softly, as he opened his eyes.

"Then ya should let me help," Moses held Jay tighter, burying his face in Jay's hair.

"I don't know...I just feel weird asking for any sort of help," Jay's shoulders drooped.

"Jay, ya can ask me for anything," Moses laughed softly, "Yer my little brother. I'll do anything for ya."

Before Jay could reply, Moses firmly took him by the shoulders, and pushed him back onto the bed, "I get so worried about ya."

"Moses, you don't have to..." Jay shook his head, as he looked at Moses.

"Sure I do," Moses said as he kissed Jay again, "Yer like family to me. Family looks out for each other."

Jay only looked sad in response.

"Jay, what's wrong now?"

Closing his eyes, Jay said, "I don't deserve your kindness...what did I do to make you care for me so much?"

"Ya didn't do anything. It's just the way ya are," Moses said warmly, as he brushed his hand across Jay's face.

"Moses, you're too kind for you own good," Jay smiled, as he pulled Moses closer to him, "Maybe that's why I can't help but love you..."

"Jay, can I get ya to promise me something?"

"What is it?" Jay asked quietly, as he buried his face against Moses' neck.

"Will ya promise to never leave? To never change the way ya are?" Moses pulled Jay into a sitting position.

"You stupid bandit," Jay smiled happily, "Of course I'll stay the way I am."

Holding out his hand, Moses asked, "Ya promise?"

"Promise," Jay clasped his hand against Moses's.

"It's late, so would ya want to stay the night Jay?" Moses asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Jay nodded. A thought occurring to him, Jay jumped off the bed.

"Where are ya goin'?" Moses asked, watching Jay.

"I just remembered something, that's all," Jay reached into the pocket of his jacket. Pulling out the valentine, Jay began to blush madly. Looking at Moses, he slowly walked over and handed the card to him, "I...this is for you."

Looking the card over, a huge grin spread across Moses' face, as he placed it gently beside the bed. Still smiling, he grabbed Jay, and pulled him back onto the bed, "Thank you so much Jay!"

"It's nothing really," Jay shook his head in embarrassment, "Though I'm glad to hear that you like it."

Pulling Jay in for another kiss, Moses said, "Now about we get some shut eye?"

Smiling, Jay leaned against Moses, and was soon asleep.

"Goodnight Jay," Moses said softly, as he kissed the top of Jay's head and went to sleep.

_End_


End file.
